The Modern World, January 1, 2016 (Map Game)
The Modern World, January 1, 2016 begins on January 1, 2016. You can play as any country in the Global Firepower list (http://www.globalfirepower.com), this is for a quick and easy way to find military strength. You can only used that source for military power. For economic, political and any other information, go to the CIA World Factbook (https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/). For military units and missile designs go to Wikipedia (https://www.wikipedia.org/). The only military units you are allow to use is those in your current army or you are designing. You can do just anything you like, as long as a real world government can do the same thing. For example, while China can't make small artificial islands at roughly a kilometer long, it can make an island the size of Texas in the middle of the ocean. However China can; make and join alliances, attend meetings, raise taxes, change government type, build military units, research reasonable techs and designs, invade and annex other nations, do a nuclear strike (although there will international and national outrage if they are the first one and if them or there allies wasn't attack, or on a nation who has not fire nukes yet), crush rebellions, adopt a state religion, nationalize parts of the economy, banned other parties, sign agreements (Such as a no cutting down trees act), do embargoes and much more (Remember what I said at the top of the paragraph). You have to use real world names, for example if you play as Russia your leader's name is Vladimir Putin until he loses power. Please look at treaties that have been signed; such as NATO; who treaty states if one nation is attacked, it is seen as war to all NATO nations. Vassals also must do what the country in charge wants it do. This will be done in a calendar-like fashion. Here is an example between 2 countries (Greece and the USA); Since Greece joined first, it goes first; January 1, 2016; The president of Greece promises great stability and to fix the economy this year. January 18, 2016; Stability is brought upon Greece. For the sake of time; We fast forward to December 28, 2016; Greece asks for the M1A1 Abrams from the United States of America. Ok, now it is the USA turn; January 4, 2016; The President goes to Ukraine to improve relations between the two countries. December 29, 2016; The offer from Greece is accepted in exchange for 100$ Million. Greece accepts. Then it is Greece's turn. If a nation joins midway through the game, for example in 2022, it joins in the date it joined and plays until it is annexed or loses power in any way (except death of the leader). When peace treaties signed, everybody must be there to see it; A war between the USA vs China and Russia can't result in Russia annexing all of America without sending a single troop. Once the year reaches 2050, you are allow to colonize the moon, in 2100 allow to colonize Mars. When the year is 2200, colonizing of the Solar System is allowed, 2500 allow to colonized local stars and there systems, 3000 allows colonization of the Orion belt, 5000 allows colonization of the galaxy and 10000 allows the colonization of the local galaxies and in the year 50000 allows the colonization of the universe. There must 2 players to start and you use bullet points for your actions. Your turn can not start into the next year until everybody has finished there turn. If the next nation doesn't respond within 24 real hours, it goes to the next nation turn. I am the only moderator and have the highest authority in the map game. Please do not go into debates. If there is a debate regarding the map game tell me in the talk section. Now you know the rules. Note: If war breaks out between nations that not AI; Remember that your wars would be at the same time. I will also be informing on events. I will also do the diplomatic offers an agreements of foreign nations that are AI. Does include you doing diplomatic offers between AI and you. I will also be the UN. Make sure you have good casus belli, as UN intervention can happen against your country in a war with no good reason, such as conquest or to unite a religion under one nation. Conquering disputed territories Casus bellis are more likely. Attacking countries damages reputation depending on your casus belli. If your a UN Permanent Member (China, USA, Russia, France and the UK) you can veto any war and stop UN intervention, even if everyone else votes for UN intervention. If your a Non-permanent member, your vote must have a majority unless it is veto by a permanent member. You stay as member until the following dates. Here are the non-permanent members link: http://www.un.org/en/sc/members/ Good diplomatic relations are less likely for nations to vote against in the security council. List of military equipment of each country (Only land except Kenya): https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Equipment_of_the_Pakistan_Army https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenya_Defence_Forces#Equipment_of_Kenya_Defence_Forces https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Equipment_of_the_Indian_Army https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weaponry_of_the_Australian_Army https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_equipment_of_the_Philippine_Army https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saudi_Arabian_Army#Main_equipment Update: Your are allowed to used a new source: https://knoema.com/ Seeds (GMO): Corn: 610,000 Wheat: 1,882,000 Rice: 143,200,000 Map Nations Type your nation and your username here; * Nation-Republic of India ; Leader- Narendra Modi ; User Dev271 * Nation- Commonwealth of Australia: Leader- Malcom Turnbull : I would've been South Africa if it wasn't so corrupt and on the brink of civil war * Nation- Islamic Republic of Pakistan: Leader-Mamnoon Hussain- bibleboyd316 * Nation- Republic of Kenya: Uhuru Kenyatta (Is ill)- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) * Nation: Republic of the Philippines: Rodrigo Roa Duterte- Erizium (talk) * Nation: Kingdom of Saudi Arabia: King Salman- Warrioroffreedom123 * Nation: United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland: Leader- Theresa May : NathanialPrice 2016 *'January 2016 (India)'- India finalizes many defense deals. Pathankot Air Base is attacked. India carries out cross border raids and heavy shelling of Pakistani settlements. India carries out massive police, administrative and medical reforms. The reservation system is completely removed. *'UN Pact'- In the light of the Pathankot attacks and the subsequent Indian retaliation the UN has called for a non-aggression pact between India and Pakistan which will expire on January 8, 2021 The Agreement also India will help Pakistan get rid of terrorist in Northwestern Pakistan. India will agree but it is to be made clear that the pact will be declared null and void if there is any ceasefire violation or Pakistan sponsored terrorist attack. *'January 2016 (Pakistan)- '''We sign the non aggression pact despite the attacks we have no plans of going to war with India anytime soon but we do ask India to helps us with a bombing campaign in northwest Pakistan which is fill with terrorist, we make a day of mourning for the ones killed in the attack, we plan of boosting our economy by placing 5 new oil rigs out in the Arabian sea, for this new anti terror campaign we plan to buy 4 Tu-22M bombers form Russia and 6 MQ-1C Gray Eagle drone from the USA, we also start building all new public housing each 10 stories tall 5,000 will be built by 2018. *Chinese Offer (April 7, 2016): China would like to have a base in Islamabad and Karachi, in exchange for a base in Haikou and Yantai. *United Nations would like you to donate 65$ Million. *we accept chinas offer and we donate 15 million saying our budget is tight right now *'February 2016 (India)'- The Indian Railways is privatized. The Viraat is decommissioned. India plans to commission the Vikrant (new) in January 2017. The INS Arihant is commissioned. India plans to acquire ~2000 T14 Armata next gen tanks from Russia b/w 2016-2019. India would like a permanent security council seat. *United Nations have the following offer: You get a seat until the year 2125, which does not veto powers, work towards better relations with Pakistan and have a formal apology by your leader to the 3,176 innocent killed Pakistanis on national television by May. We would like you to also donate 65$ Million to the UN, which is a decision. *'March 2016 (Kenya)-''' We start a literacy campaigns in Mombasa and Nairobi. We upgrade our airport radar units. We tighten security on our border with Somalia. *The United Nations offers 65$ Million in your literacy campaigns. *'Kenya: '''We agree. *'March 17, 2016 (United Nations) The United Nations has announced the Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty, which protects the citizens of countries who sign the treaty against discrimination of political views, culture, religion, physical and mental disabilities, gender, race and ethnicity, age, wealth, weight and height. This would protect economic, political and social aspects of life. Any country can sign the agreement, however, you can not leave the agreement unless a countrywide poll has a vote over 50.1% against the Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty. Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Germany, France, Switzerland, Canada, Japan, New Zealand, Czech Republic, Slovenia, Austria, Estonia and South Korea has already signed the Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty. There is no expiration date. *'''Year (Australia)- With the rise of China and possible war still in India and Pakistan and the rise of ISIS. Australia decided to honor the ANZUS treaty and in Parliament on the Australian Broadcasting System (ABC), the Prime Minister announces a pro-US stance against Chinese aggression. However with the rise of ISIS we declare anyone with ties to radical Islamic groups, a terrorist and seek to track down these treacherous Aussies. This however destroys relations with Indonesia and they have recalled their ambassador from Canberra. Malaysia is also disgusted despite being a member of the Commonwealth and we assure Malaysia that we could work together. We also start buying arms from both America and Israel, we also seek to improve our relations with Israel as ANZAC troops did help in liberating Palestine and Australia was 1/4 commonwealth nations to recognize the nation-state of the Jewish people. To be continued... ** Must we go by month and not just say what happens all year, it would make the game go by quicker-Orwell ** You can do that if you want to. *'March(Pakistan)-' With the new bombers and drones we have got we send them out to strike terrorist dens around NW Pakistan, since January, we have build 500 of 5,000 of the public buildings and 3 of 5 oil rigs, we ask Australia for 1 Canberra-class landing helicopter dock and we ask France for 4 Eurocopter AS565 Panther to protect our oil rigs, we reform our medical departments and we start planting more cotton fields and more factories. (SECRET: we smuggle 1,000 Type 81s for the Kurdish in Syria). *France accepts in exchange for 72$ Million (Eurocopter AS565 Panther Cost 18$ Million per helicopter) in money or oil. *we give France the 72 million dollars worth of oil *'March (United Nations) '''The UN has send a personal email to countries who have not sign the Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty they are asking you to sign the Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty. Poland, Latvia, Lithuanian, the Netherlands, the United States of America, Belgium, Italy, South Africa, Namibia, Luxembourg, Andorra, Bulgaria, Turkey, Argentina, Croatia, Chile, Ukraine and Romania have sign the agreement. Israel is considering signing the agreement, believing it would end ethnic and religious tensions with the Palestine, who will accept the agreement if Israel signs it. *'March 2016 (India)'- India carries out massive educational reforms. India signs the Anti Discrimination treaty. *'April 2016 (Kenya)' We improve our ports and roads. *'April 2016 (Pakistan)' We sign the Anti Discrimination treaty, along with that we start modernize our telecommunications program with help from american Brand Metro PCS, which Metro PCS will control 85% of infrastructure (which the government will get 45% cut from), today the president went on TV to say pakistan wants claim Marie Byrd Land in Antarctic as its territory, we will go to the UN to get permission, meanwhile we send 2 explorer to Marie Byrd land to place a flag there ('UN responsed needed).' * You are allow to have Marie Byrd Land unless you violate the Non-aggression pact with India and any oil or other strategic resources is found they will be put under UN Mandate. Marie Byrd land will be renamed Pakistani Antarctica. Any ship or plane that is Non-military is allowed to fly/navigate through Pakistani Antarctica. Troops are allowed to be station and UN Peacekeeping troops are allow to be station there to. 20% of Pakistani Antarctica budget must go to environment protection and stopping global warming. Research bases of any country are also allowed. As long as Pakistani Antarctica does not have population more than 250,000 it is not subject to certain Pakistani laws. A UN Sector made of the bordering nations China, Afghanistan, India and Iran as well as Russia, the United Kingdom and the United States of America will oversee activity in Pakistani Antarctica for world safety purposes and you follow the terms of agreement, Those oversee activity will be called the UN Pakistani Antarctic Treaty Oversee (UNPATO). '''NO NUCLEAR WEAPONS ALLOWED TO BE BASED OR PRODUCED IN PAKISTANI ANTARCTICA.' * Australia is allowed to have their claimed Antarctica territory and any oil or other strategic resources is found they will be put under UN Mandate. The claimed land will be renamed Australian Antarctica. Any ship or plane that is Non-military is allowed to fly/navigate through Australian Antarctica. Troops are allowed to be station and UN Peacekeeping troops are allow to be station there to. 20% of Australian Antarctica budget must go to environment protection and stopping global warming. Research bases of any country are also allowed. As long as Australian Antarctica does not have population more than 250,000 it is not subject to certain Australian laws and will NEVER listen to the crown or Elizabeth II. A UN Sector made of the nations of Indonesia, New Zealand, Russia, the United Kingdom and the United States of America will oversee activity Australian Antarctica for world safety purposes and Australia follow the terms of agreement. Those oversee activity will be called the UN Australian Antarctic Treaty Oversee (UNAATO). NO NUCLEAR WEAPONS ALLOWED TO BE BASED OR PRODUCED IN AUSTRALIAN ANTARCTICA. * April 2016(India)- India starts receiving tanks and other military equipment from the deals. India upgrades its infrastructure. The work on HSRCs(High Speed Rail Corridor), funded by the Japanese has begun. The HSRC will replace all of India's railway infrastructure by 2026. The Supreme Court removes Triple Talaq law. We improve our ties with Kenya. India gets the delivery of the first 20 Mig 35s. * April 2016 (USA) '''Out of fear of Chinese aggression we offer a formal alliance deal to India, knowing that ally Pakistan has a non-aggression pact with India, and will not be President Barack Obama concern when that non-aggression pact is over. * India accepts. * '''May 2016(India)- Corruption levels go down by a large amount because of the reforms. The Indian Administrative Service is abolished. India starts the construction of the Indian Highways System (IHWS) which will be constructed by private companies. The IHWS will include the development of the national highways and the construction of new highways. 20 new nuclear reactors are being built. BS V (Bharat Standard 5) for vehicles is introduced. The GOI undertakes a campaign promoting a Green and Pollution Free India and offers subsidies on Hybrid and Electric vehicles and encourages the use of cycles. The are reforms in the Armed Forces. India develops its military infrastructure on the Andaman and Nicobar islands and Lakshadweep islands. India purchases 6 Scorpene class submarines from France and 12 Akula 2 Class Nuclear Subs from Russia to update its submarine fleet and counter the Chinese threat. Two Mountaineer Divisions are raised. * May 2016(Pakistan)-''' The first things on the list to do in Pakistani Antarctica is to build the 50 sq feet base next is to place a runway near the base and place hangers to keep the aircraft out of the cold next is to place 3 small Radio telescopes to shoot radios out into space if theirs any ETs out there along with this we plan to build world's largest filled-aperture radio telescope in Azad Kashmir, next we put in a football field sizes greenhouse to produce a multi vitamin filled Turban squash to fight world hunger and boost health, if this does good we will send most of it to Kenya, next is to train men in winter warfare. We to modernize our railways with Pakistan built bullet trains and we also starts modernize our roads that will better then India's and the world called the Indus Moterway system or IMS, we will (if not allready) beat India in telecommunication and in public housing in about 2 years since we have all ready built 1,000 public houses. * 'May 2016 (Kenya)-' A 5 year plan to upgrade the national electricity grid begins. More schools and goat farm pens are built and open in rural locations. We host a 2 month meeting with Somali factions other than the Puntish pirates and Islamic Courts. It is a flop and ends in rioting amongst the delegates! Non the less Jubaland, our proxy in Kizmayo and the "official government" in the Mogadishu agree to continue talks in to next month as they the search for peace. We tighten security on the land and sea border with Somalia. * '''June 2016 (India)- India starts the Village Rebuilding Programme (VRP). In VRP, all the villages will be demolished and will be rebuilt. These villages will be planned villages and will have all basic amenities. This will be known as the Village System. There will be hospitals and other basic services within a 10km radius from a village. This is to be completed by 2029. The contracts will be given out to private companies. The Parliament passes the Internet and Telecommunications (Promotion) Act. Under this Act the government will collaborate with private companies to make internet as fast and as accesible as possible under low rates in accordance with the Digital India programme. Air India is privatised and is bought by the Tatas and becomes a part of Vistara airlines. Now Vistara and Indigo rule the Indian airlines market. * June 2016 (Pakistan)- ' with the base just made, we send out the first batch of the multi vitamin turban squash to Kenya,We Crack down on corruption, arresting all corrupt people in Pakistan government we start the building of the AKRT or Azad Kashmir Radio Telescope, we also start the legalization of cannabis by have state run farms and we keep building our public housing by buliding 500 house this month. *'June 2016 (Kenya)-'We start hanging all elephant poachers. Nairobi sees a furniture, battery, clothing, soap, and flour factory open. We ask for a 50%/50% joint venture with Pakistan over a proposed Mombasa cement factory and we ask for a 50%/50% joint venture with India over a proposed Mombasa toilet factory. A uneasy agreement occurs between the delegates representing Jubaland, our proxy in Kizmayo and the "official government" in the Mogadishu. They agree to continue talks in to next month as they the search for peace. Prospecting for gypsum starts. We fly a UAV a few miles over the border into Jubaland to see how things are developing out there, but find nothing. *'Pakistan-''' we agree. *'Research Company: '''We have announce our new Genetically Modified rice crop. It could stand southern Siberian weather and the Australian plains. It would also be able to increase rice production by 20%, take less space, and requires less water. We are planning to expand it to wheat, corn, potatoes, and maize. We offer multiple deals to governments to spread the crop to their farmers. Offers: India; 7 million seeds for 14$ Million; Pakistan; 5 Million for 10$ Million; Kenya; 800,000 for 1.6$ Million; Philippines: 3.5 Million for 7$ Million. We decide to build several processing plants. You may buy our seeds for 2$ per seed. We make 1,100,000 seeds per month and have a stock of 143,000,000 seeds. We would like India to help us subside a seed making plant in Patna, which will produce 95,000 seeds per month. It will cost 6$ Million and will be finished in 8 months but in exchange India will get 3,000,000 seeds once construction is finished. We are willing to signs contracts with countries who will help us builds the plants. We have a 50 year patent. **'June 2016 Kenya: We agree. It is a heavy investment, but will be of great use to us if it works out. **'Pakistan- '''we agree and we suggest winter and summer squashes. **'Kenya-''' We like the Squashes you sent us. ** India agrees *'June 8, 2016 (China) '''In order to improve relations with African countries we ban the purchasing and selling of ivory. Does who violate the law will get a 5 year sentence. We also sign a contract building a GMO Rice Processing Plant, finishing in 1 year and 3 months and making a 167,000 seeds per month and costing 12$ Million in exchange for 6,000,000 seeds by the end of the year. *'Research Company (June): We are proud to announce our brand of seeds now expand to wheat and corn. Our brand of seeds are rice, corn, and wheat. We make 182,000 wheat seeds per month and 110,000 corn seeds per month. Our rice seeds have proven to be of great use and better then planned. 1 seed now cost 3$; regardless of type of crop. **'''June 2016 Kenya: We buy 100,000 wheat and 100,000 corn seeds and pay up the bill of $600,000. Money is now running short so we don't plan to buy any more after this for a few years. We offer you $30,000 in titanium ore for 10,000 more rice seeds. *'July 2016 (Kenya):' A uneasy agreement occurs between the delegates of Jubaland, our proxy in Kizmayo and the "official government" in the Mogadishu on a Kenyan monitored truce in their zones in the south of Somalia. Kenya singes the UN Anti-discrimination Laws Treaty. Safety standards are reviewed at the titanium mines in the Kwale District, but nothing is changed as local officials successfully bribed the government inspector. Prospecting for gypsum continues. *'July 2016(Pakistan)- '''We build the rest of the oils rigs getting drilling right away, we reform ours roads making all them toll roads, we have built the frame on the AKRT, we ask china for 2 '''Shaanxi Y-9, '''1 for our Electronic warfare wing and other for trips to the south pole. *Toll roads will gain make you gain an extra 50 Million per year. *Accept in exchange in 90$ Million in what is worth in either GMO seeds, agriculture, weapons, money or oil. (It get be a combination of several; for example; 35 Million in Agriculture, 15 Million in weapons (Please specify), and 40$ Million in Money). *'Pakistan- we give 90 million in oil. *'''July 17 2016, Afghanistan- 'After a countrywide poll has token place, we join Pakistan in the following conditions: our new country must have our name or something historical or unique about Afghanistan or no Pakistani name as well as Afghani name. New elections must happen so there not be a power struggle between our two former countries leaders. We will fight the Taliban and keep diplomatic relations. One of the three branches of power (Legislative, Executive, and Judicial) must be based in Kabul. Afghanistan can leave at any time via where Afghanistan use to be poll; war if any country as the aggressor can allow us to leave without any poll. 62.3% of Afghanistan voters support joining Pakistan. You may add your own names as long as they follow the treaty. If you reject the agreement we will not join. If you accept we will join. * We accept with the new nation called Industan; or the Islamic Republic of Industan. *'August 2016, Kenya-''' A new state ownd mobile phone newtwork is lunched in Nairobi. New schools open in Kisumu, Nakuru and Eldoret. A new hospital opens in Mombassa. We calibrate our findings about gypsum reserves. (Citie names found on http://www.kenya-advisor.com/kenya-cities.html). *'September 2016, Saudi Arabia- '''We continue our airstrikes in Yemen against Houthis. We announce that we have begun our nuclear program, to produce nuclear weapons and increase self sufficiency. *'We request that Industan help us develop our first nuclear weapons! '''We form an Islamist/Salafist Organization called the ''Islamic Alliance, ''made to overthrow nationalistic dictatorships, or over westernized democracies. We open up an Islamic Alliance Branch in Syria to help the rebels, we also give them 10 tank kits to fight Assad and the Russians, an Islamic alliance branch has been opened up in Iraq, we seek to rehabilitate Daesh fighters into their ranks to overthrow the Safavid/Shiite Iraqi Government. The Islamic alliance also opens up in Egypt, as our relations with El Sisi have become more tense lately. We seek to increase our good reputation in the Islamic World by employing Syrian refugees while expanding our economy. '''This is the final warning to the Houthis in Yemen to surrender, or face invasion. We can also go to war with Iran if need be. *'Houthis-'''We agree in exchange for half the seats in a new parilament; the Hadis would get the other half, a observer status in the Islamic Alliance (IA), us and Hadis the only two parties, non-agression with Saudi Arabia until Feburary 2, 2020, ban all Jews from Yemen, Iran, and Saudi Arabia, Zaidism and Shia Islam protected from distmcration as well as Sunni Islam and help to fight Somali pirates. *'September 2016 (India)- India reforms the higher education system and many new institutes are built. The Rail Freight Corridor is completed. India seeing the formation of the Islamic Alliance breaks ties with Saudi Arabia (Ur program will take at least 10 years so) and Egypt. India starts sourcing its oil from Iran and Iraq. India openly supports the Houthis and the Assad government. India starts supplying arms and is preparing for war with the Islamic Alliance. India formulates a mutual assistance military treaty with Israel. ***Saudi Diplomacy to India: We condemn your support for murderous dictators killing many Sunni Muslims. We have given you India, a chance, except now that you have angered the Muslim community, your 200 million Indian muslims will have no chance but to fight to protect their Islam. *'''September 2016 (Industan)- '''We called upon all nations to help fight the Tailban, in this we start bomber Tailban held areas, we start reforming much of afgenistan, like placeing the Judicial branch in kabul we support Saudi Arabia and we send 5,000 troops to fight in yeman, we join''' the ''Islamic Alliance ''by wont send troops or wepons to fight in syira since our main miltray importer is china. (Top Sercet: we ask the Islamic alliance if going to war will be good right after the tailben falls). *'**Saudi diplomacy to Industan: We give you monetary aid to fight the Taliban, and we are grateful that you joined the Alliance. We believe we must band together with Turkey at this point, and stabilize and Islamize the warring nations. King Salman also personally gifts Mamnoon Hussein with a gold plated Ferrari as a sign of good will.' *'UAE & Oman' In fear of Saudi agression and their nuclear program, we ask for assurance by India, Iran, Russia, China and the US. China and the US, interest in our oil, agreeds, Iran also agreeds in order to stop Saudi influence in- the middle east. Russia denies for unknown reasons. India has not decided. *India guarantees ur independence. *'NATO-'''In respond to the Islamic Alliance, we have changed our named to the United Arsenals of Democracy and Freedom (UADF), freeing us from Europe and North America. Japan, South Korea, New Zealand, Morroco, Egypt, Tunisia, Jordan, Kuwait, Bahrain, Thailand, Argentina and the Phillipines have joined. Ukraine has asked to join and is accepted. Australia and India have not decided. The alliance offers are based former Non-Nato US allies: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major_non-NATO_ally#/media/File:American-MNNA-2007.svg Iraq has also joined in order to prenventive Saudi influnece. We also decided to contuine and increase airstrikes against ISIL. *'Egypt, Jordan, Kuwait and Bahrain-'While we may be part of the UADF, we intend to keep good relations with the IA. *'Turkey-'We will band together with you, however we will help stabilize but not Islamize the warring nations. We also keep doing airstrikes. We are also staying with UADF. *'October 2016 (Saudi): We an Invasion of Houthi controlled Yemen, using shock and awe tactics comparable to the US in Iraq in 2003.' The Casus Beli of invasion is refusal of the Ultimatum. We have extreme progress against the Houthis, quickly liberating Yemen and forcing the Houthis into hiding. We capture Sa'dah, Harad, and are heading for Al Hazm. King Salman announces his intention to annex the Houthi held part of Yemen, and the loyalist controlled Yemen will now be South Yemen. Qatar forces airstrike many Houthi cities, and we will soon liberate all of Shiite Yemen. We will also rehabilitate Al Qeada fighters into the Islamic Alliance and annex Al Qaeda held Yemen. Qatar is supporting us, and is a strong member of the Islamic Alliance. '''To those who declined membership, if you change your mind, please talk with the Saudi Foreign minster.' *'Un Security Council-'''Vote has been done on the 2016 Saudi Invasion of Yemen. The vote has decided that their will be UN intervention if you do not pull within 72 Hours. The UADF supports the descion and will get involed as well as China and Russia. All but Egypt has voted for UN intervention. '''THE SAUDI GOVERMENT HAS 72 HOURS TO PULL OUT THEIR FORCES' *come on, the US, Qatar, Bahrain, Turkey, Pakistan, Eritrea would vote against an intervention.please check the plausibility of this turn you posted. *'October 2016 (Industan): '''We keep building our affordable houses with 4,000 bulit right, now we set up 5 more oil rigs in Arabian sea with help for the Saudis, President' Mamnoon Hussain head to Riyadh to discuss Oil production and battle plans on the Houthis with King Salman, we keep bombing the tailban and the Houthis, we tell the UN you are defending terrorists, half of the AKRT is done. '''(Top Secret: We start boardcasting Radio and TV ads in to India to the muslims to start jihadi aginst the indian goverment and hindus). Category:Map Games Category:Modern Map Games Category:Modern era Map Games